Rankled
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: After Alice has a vision of Rose and Edward kissing, Bella stays almost inseparable with Edward. When she witnesses them kissing, she won’t listen to anyone and their reasoning, everyone except Emmett…plz review BxE


**Hi! This is my third oneshot in honour of the third book, Eclipse. I hope you enjoy this oneshot; please review!**

Rankled

I always had thought that Edward would keep me until the end. However, it all changed when Alice saw a vision about Edward….kissing Rosalie. I didn't want to believe it. I thrashed everything in Alice's room while she tried to keep me under control. I didn't want to believe it! How would you expect me to believe that my Edward was kissing Rosalie! I thought that Rosalie was somewhat nice to me, and I never would have thought that Edward would do such a thing.

Over the next few days, I tried not to let Edward out of my sight, not that I am complaining. All I was saying that I needed to be sure that the vision wouldn't come true. I couldn't help but wonder why? Why would Edward kiss Rosalie? Emmett and Rosalie were meant to be and they were somewhat married. In fact, I think they were scheduling to have their wedding a week after my graduation.

As I spent all my time with Edward and we remained inseparable, except for the occasional sunny days, I realized how much Edward loved me…again. I knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, betray me. He said so himself. I still remember the day when he tried ever so desperately to persuade of how much he loved me. I knew that Edward would keep his promise, even under any circumstances, but I still couldn't help but wonder.

Graduation was coming near, and I couldn't get any more excited. I was going to become a vampire soon, but I still kept my eyes wide open whenever Rosalie and Edward were near each other. I couldn't be too careful.

Just a day before graduation and Charlie took off my restraint order for good, I went to the Cullen's house and was shocked at what I heard and saw. Alice opened the door and stared at me widely when she realized that I was there. She tried to block me from getting in, but I forced her off of me with strength I didn't even know that I had, and rushed into Edward's bedroom where I heard…nothing. It was too quiet.

I forced open the door and gasped at the sight in front of me. On the couch, Edward was kissing Rosalie on the lips very tenderly and seemed to be enjoying it.

I exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Edward and Rosalie seem startled when I shouted and fell off the couch. They both looked at me with shock in their eyes. Edward's eyes specially turning into a…black color? He was mad at me?

Tears formed in my eyes when Edward threw in my face, "Bella, I didn't---I swear I never meant—"He fumbled, trying to find the right words, but I knew it was time to give up.

I threw back into his face, "GET LOST, EDWARD CULLEN! DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME EVER AGAIN!" I stomped out of his room and down the stairs where I saw Alice who had her eyes wide open.

"Bella, I'm so sorry…" Alice tried to explain and find the right words to say, but I knew what was going on here. Everyone was in on this little scheme. I realized that it was all a joke.

I shoved her hand off my shoulder, "Don't _you_ dare show your face in front of me again either. In fact, never see me again, all of you!" I raced out the door, slamming the door right behind me. I ran to my truck and fumbled with the keys and tried to put it into the ignition. I was about to drive off when I saw a man running towards me, his hair wet in the rain. I figured it was Edward, and I was about to drive off, when I realized the man who too big to be Edward. I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out who it was. It was Emmett.

Really, I didn't want to talk to anyone in that family at that moment, but when I realized that Rosalie was his wife. He was by my passenger door and I let him in.

He sat beside me, his hair soaking wet, "You okay, Bells?"

I sniffed, shaking my head, "Sure."

He raised his eyebrow, "I know how you feel, but they aren't really meaning it." I swung my head around at him in confusion. What did he mean they aren't really meaning it? I let him continue, "Carlisle found out a new theory in which Rose and I can acquire powers from lip contact with Jasper, Alice or Edward. Rose and Edward were kissing because they were exchanging powers. Rosalie is receiving parts and parts of Edward's ability to read minds. Only I and Rose have to this."

I looked at him in shock. Was this true? When I looked at Emmett, I realized that he looked to innocent to be lying. I inhaled deeply and asked, "How about you? Why didn't Rose pick Jasper?"

He sighed before continuing, "I already did with Alice. In fact, I saw a very blurred vision of you leaving here, so I figured that you saw them doing it." I was going to interrupt but he went on, "I see very blurred visions, not as clear as Alice's. And they are in black and white. And why didn't Rose pick Jasper? Well, Edward insisted that Jasper's powers won't help us when we move to Alaska to track down Victoria."

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean Alaska?"

He smiled faintly, "Don't worry it's only Rose and me going. Everyone is staying. In fact, Rosalie insisted that she go because she couldn't bear anyone or anything hurting you."

Shocked by this new information, I turned my head to look out the window at the rain. So was this all just a theory and it worked? I shook my head in shame when I figured out what I had done. I glanced at Emmett who still looked at me in genuine concern, "Will Edward forgive me?"

He gave me a soft smile, "I think he already did." He looked at the window and I followed his gaze. Out in the rain was Edward, with his hair dripping wet. Softening my gaze, I bust open the door and was about to run to Edward when I looked at Emmett, who was also getting out.

I gave him an embrace and murmured, "Thank you." I looked at him and he smiled. He mouthed, "Go get him."

Smiling, I ran to Edward, with dry tears on my cheek. When I reached him, I rushed in an embrace and he murmured something very quickly that I couldn't understand. I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry."

He beamed at me and looked as if he was feeling relieved. Tightening the embrace, we stayed like that for what seemed like hours as two lovers hugging and drenched in the midnight rain.

**Like it? I hope so. And oh, can someone please tell me what Eclipse is about in their review. It will be a long time before I get to read the book, but I don't mind getting spoilers.**

**Please review!**

**Until my next oneshot…**


End file.
